Meeting And Hating
by phoenix545
Summary: Lets just say, Kakashi and Naruto don't get along.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** **pregeninNaruto** , **motherlyIruka.**

Chapter 1

"Naruto, this is Kakashi, he's a jounin, a-and, we've been going out for sometime now, so, I thought it was best for you to finally meet him." Iruka said nervously to the boy.

"Yo." the jounin said lazily holding up to fingers. The blondes arms were crossed, eyes a deathly glare, and had a pout across intended into his face, obviously not approving the others presences. Naruto pointed accusing finger at the silver haired male.

"Iruka-sensei!" he whined "Why would you even let this pervert near you!" Iruka's eyes went wide and Kakashi felt like someone had just struck him the heart. From that point on, the jounin knew, that this would be classified as a S rank mission.

* * *

 **i didn't know how to end itXD  
**

 **terrible beginning but hopefully it will get better as the story progresses through.**

 **idk i could just see something like this happeningXD so i decided to write a story:3**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this story and i hope to see you in the next:D!**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** **pregeninNaruto** , **motherlyIruka.**

Chapter 2

It was no secret, the boy made it quite clear, he did not like the copy-nin, period. There was nothing else too it, he would almost go so far as to say he **hated** the jounin, even though Iruka-sensei told him hate was a strong word and shouldn't use it unless he really meant it, but Iruka-sensei couldn't read his mind! And he was very sure that he did indeed hate the silver haired male. With his inexplicable gravity defying hair, odd mask, and strange hobbies. Such as reading books his sensei wouldn't even touch. What were they about? Could it really be that bad? He didn't know.

Also, the child hated the fact that he made his poor sensei worry about him when he went on missions. One time he even made the brunette cry because it was some life or death mission! How could he! He's going to protect his sensei no matter what! That's what he promised and he never breaks a promise!

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** **pregeninNaruto** , **motherlyIruka.**

Chapter 3

Kakashi absolutely didn't know what he was doing wrong. The kid completely **hated** him. Why? Was it something he did? Something he said? Sure he reads porn but the kid shouldn't know what that is! Like just the other day Iruka and him were laying on the bed, he was on top, biting up the tan neck and leaving marks, making the brunette moan. The jounin knew things were about to get real hot, when, the door creaked open. Iruka immediately pushed him off. Naruto stood in the doorway before walking in and crawling on the bed. He looked up at his sensei with a pout, almost like he was going to cry, Kakashi pulled up his mask. Motherly mode for Iruka was activated.

"What's wrong Naruto?" the sensei asked, pushing back blonde bangs. Kakashi remained silent.

"I...I can't sleep." the boy choked out, on the verge of tears.

Iruka smiled "Well, you're more than welcome to sleep with us." he looked up at Kakashi "Right Kakashi-sensei?" the jounin nodded in response. All three then climbed under the covers, Iruka pressed the blonde closely to his chest. Kakashi felt guilty, poor thing. Maybe the kid isn't so bad after all. Naruto turned to look at him with big blue eyes innocently. He was about to smile, when, the brat stuck out his tongue at him! Then snuggled back into his sensei's chest. The jounin just laid there completely baffled about what just happened.

* * *

 **i didn't know how to end** **it XD**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)**

 **thank you all for reading:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** **pregeninNaruto** , **motherlyIruka, attempt at humor, rated T for language.**

Chapter 4

Iruka really didn't know what to do about the situation. The two did not like each other one bit, and he was caught in the cross fire, poor sensei.

"He stuck his tongue at me! His tongue!" Kakashi shouted flailing his arms around while the brunette washed dishes.

"Umm." was all he said, that does sound like something Naruto would do.

"He did!"

"I never said he didn't."

"But you're acting like you don't believe me!" Iruka rolled his eyes, continuing what he was busy doing. "Come on Ruka, we haven't had sex in like...ever! You know your penis can fall off if you don't use it!" Iruka could not roll his eyes hard enough.

"Kakashi, that probably only happens when you're like eighty. You're still young."

"But I'm not THAT young either!" the brunette sighed, finishing his job at last. Washing his hands then drying them.

"I need to go to the Hokage tower, I'll be back in a little bit."

"No! You can't leave me alone with...with that demon spawn!" Iruka's eyes hurt from rolling them so much.

"I'll be back in at least thirty minutes." he said before opening the door and leaving. He rubbed his temples, he wonders how he hasn't died of a heart attack from stress.

* * *

 **so yeah i changed the rating but im not sure if it's too high XD  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings:** **pregeninNaruto** , **motherlyIruka, attempt at humor, other ships maybe added, rated T for language.**

Chapter 5

Kakashi and Iruka laid on the couch, both in passionate make out session. The jounin's hands traveled his shirt making the tanner moan out quietly from the cool touch. Kakashi deserved to have farewell sex tonight, it was only fair, and he wasn't going to let that brat stop him no matter what. Iruka looked at him with have lidded eyes, making him even more turned on. He leaned down, connecting their lips. Then, out of know where, he was ruffly pushed by the an unknown force at first, disconnecting his lips from his lovers. Naruto laid on his sensei chest, tears coming down the corners of his eyes. Kakashi quickly pulled up his mask

"Why you little-" the jounin mumbled, but wasn't able to finish the sentence because of the glare Iruka gave him. The brunettes looked softened when he looked down at the child in his arms, sitting up slightly.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" he asked softly, cupping the whiskered cheeks. Instead of answering, the boy shot up and looked at Kakashi with big blue watery eyes.

"You're just like all the rest!" Naruto shouted before taring off back into his room, slamming the door loudly, leaving the two older males really confused.

"What was that all about?" Kakashi said, not really caring, annoyed more than anything.

"I'll go talk to him." Iruka got off the couch and opened the door to the boys bedroom before walking in. The lights were switched off and Naruto huddled on his bed, covers over his head and was starring angrily at nothing in particular. The brunette sat on the side of the bed near the blonde.

"Naruto, mind telling me what that was about back there?" he didn't get an answer at first, just a mumble. "Come on, you've been acting strange lately. I know that you haven't been able to sleep lately, what's that about?" Naruto blushed.

"He's a pervert, you should stop hanging around him." was what the boy responded with.

"Naruto, do you even know what the word means?"

"N-no! B-but Kotetsu and Genma-sensei say that's what he is!" Iruka rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Well, he may seem like a pervert, but there's more to him, I swear." the brunette said, stroking the younger boys back lovingly.

"Doesn't seem like it." Naruto mumbled making the sensei chuckle.

"You just have to get to know him, that's all."

"I don't want to get to know him." the blonde answered honestly.

"You're going to have too." Iruka said, making the boy stiffen.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going on a mission, and I won't be back for two months." Naruto's eyes went wide, and he shot up, throwing the covers behind him. He looked at his sensei with wide, sad eyes.

"No Iruka-sensei! You can't! You can't go!" the boy wrapped his arms around the others neck, barring his face into the tanner neck. Naruto didn't want too, but his body started to shake and tears ran down the whiskered cheeks. Iruka pulled the boy closer.

"Shh, it's okay, it's alright." he whispered soothingly "Everything will be alright." soon, the boys cries turned into light sniffles. "I know two months seems like a long time, but it actually is quite short." the brunette said softly into the blonde hair. "I'll be back before you know it, I promise." Naruto pulled away and gave a serious expression.

"You promise promise?" Iruka chuckled.

"Yes, I promise promise." Naruto hugged his sensei tightly. The brunette pulled them away after along period of time. "Now, you need to rest." he pushed the younger back onto the bed, under the covers, and kissed his forehead.

"Wait, Iruka-sensei, if you're leaving, who's gonna watch me?" Naruto prayed the answer wasn't what he was fearing.

"Kakashi-sensei of course." the sensei smiled and the boy groaned, turning on his side, throwing the covers over his head. Iruka laughed "Come on, don't be like that."

"Can't I just go with you?" he mumbled into the pillow angrily.

"No, no, this is much to dangerous for you to come along."

"Then can't you get **ANYONE** else to watch me? Or better yet, leave me by myself?"

"Nope, nobody was available besides Kakashi-sensei." which wasn't a lie. Naruto didn't like Kotetsu too much, he knew Genma and Raidou didn't really doing this sort of thing so didn't ask, he would have asked Izumo, but, Izumo was coming with him. So, Kakashi was the only option left. Now, it's not like he actually trusted the jounin to take care of any other life, but desperate times, call for desperate measures. "I promise, everything will be good in the end, you'll see."

"Doesn't seem like it..." Iruka smiled.

"Just wait, you might change your mind."

"Yeah right!" the older chuckled.

"Goodnight." he said before standing up, but didn't get too far.

"Sensei," the brunette stopped hummed in response "Can you please sing to me?" it was the truth, his stomach felt like it was in knots. Iruka smiled again.

"Yes, of course." he re-sat on the bed, and began to sing quietly a tone from his childhood. Naruto soon fall into a very deep sleep, and the feeling in his stomach completely disappeared.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings:** **pregeninNaruto** , **motherlyIruka, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma, attempt at humor, other ships maybe added, rated T for language.**

Chapter 6

Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka all stood at the entrance to the gate with a few other chunin who were also saying their goodbyes. Chunin don't normally go what is called "A Chunin Group" unless it was, very, very dangerous to go alone. The jounin got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Iruka did not tell him much.

"Are you sure I can't go with you?" Kakashi asked as they pulled away from the embrace. Iruka gave him a sharp look.

"Yes I'm sure." he said sternly to his overprotective boyfriend. Naruto latched himself onto his sensei's leg before Kakashi could say anything else. Iruka smiled and kneed down, taking the boy by the shoulders. "Remember, I'll be back before you know it." Naruto didn't look at him, but nodded his head. Iruka gave him a hug then stood up giving Kakashi a quick masked kiss and went to go join the others. Naruto wanted to start crying, but contained it, thinking no one would notice, though, someone did.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi walked back to Iruka's apartment next to each other, but with great distance. Neither looked or spoke the entire way. Kakashi occasionally glanced at the boy next to him, like he wanted to say something but didn't know how. Well, that was exactly the case really. The blonde's eye brow twitched.

"What?!" the boy shouted, Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

"What do you mean "what"?"

"You know what I mean old man!" the jounin's heart clenched and pride was shot down by "old man". "You keep looking at me and it's annoying plus creepy!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger with sharp narrow eyes "I'll shout pedophile if you keep it up!" Kakashi was going to shoot something back, but bit his tongue hard. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I was just gonna tell you, that...it's okay to cry you know." Naruto's eyes went wide then back to a glare.

"Cry?! I wasn't going to cry!" he lied through his teeth, but not like this pervert would notice!

"Yes you were."

"Was not!"

"Was."

"Wasn't!"

"Was."

"Wasn't!"

"Was."

"Wasn't!"

"Was."

"Was!" Naruto's eyes went wide when he realized his mistake. He gritted his teeth and rustled his hair harshly. Kakashi only laughed in his victory.

"So you were going to cry." the boy let out a growl, pointing an accusing finger.

"You tricked me!"

"Yes I tricked that small fragile mind of yours." the jounin said as he leaned down to the younger boys level and flicked his forehead.

"Well I wasn't going to cry!"

"Okay, whatever you say." Kakashi said as he started to walk away, pulling out his book.

"Shinobi don't cry!" Naruto shouted, the silver haired male kept walking.

"Yes, they don't, and I would have judge you if you did actually cry." he was lying, he to also wanted to break down into tears, but not like the brat would notice.

"Huh?!" Naruto asked confused.

 _'He's just like all the rest!'_ he thought angrily, then he smirked.

He'll make sure the jounin's life is a complete living hell.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings:** **pregeninNaruto** , **motherlyIruka, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma, attempt at humor, other ships maybe added, rated T for language.**

Chapter 7

A complete living hell he did make it for the poor not so innocent jounin. By, spreading rumors at school that get to shinobi who then start to make the rumor worse, asking to sleep in the bed then peeing in it, writing on his face while he slept, taking his cloths and washing them trying to be "nice" but then shrinks them, using the dishwasher while the other was in the shower and making the water extremely hot causing burn marks the next day, running out of the apartment butt naked and making the jounin catch him, throwing tantrums whenever out in public for no reason.

"I don't know how much more I can take!" Kakashi said to Raidou and Genma who just looked at him with blank expressions. "This kid is aging me! I'm pretty sure I saw a white hair in the mirror this morning!" Raidou sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Kakashi, your hair IS white."

"It's silver!" he said hurt and offended. Genma suddenly snorted.

"Hey did you hear about that rumor that Kakashi-"

"You know that any of those rumors that little shit spreads are not true!" Genma smirked.

"Yeah, but they're still funny."

"Yeah they really are." Raidou agreed "You know they are when even Ibiki laughs at them." Genma start laughing.

"Like that one where-"

"I'm going to the bathroom." Kakashi interrupted walking away. Raidou and Genma didn't seem to notice or care, continuing their gossip. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. The silver haired male no longer saw the young spunky copy-nin he once was, but an old man, a very old man. "Oh Kami is that a wrinkle!" he said like it was the most terrifying thing in the whole world. Getting a closer investigation, the copy-nin noticed something. He lifted up his headband and written write across his forehead was in big black marker was **BIG PERVERTED PEDOPHILE OLD JOUNIN XP!** His eyes dropped and tried to wash it off, but it wouldn't! He tried with a little bit more soap, still nothing! Then did it with an entire hand full of soap to the point it was overflowing in his palm, nothing worked. How could he have not noticed this morning?! Kakashi started banging his head on the tiled table repetitively.

 _'How does Iruka put up with this kid?!'_ he needs Iruka so bad right now it was unbelievable. Not just for the help of taking care of Naruto, but because not many people knew, he was very mentally unstable. Iruka was the only one who cared enough to look out after him and help him, now that the brunettes gone, who knows what could happen.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings:** **pregeninNaruto** , **motherlyIruka, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma, attempt at humor, other ships maybe added, rated T for language.**

Chapter 8

Kakashi laid on the bed with the lights off. Not sleeping, just feeling really lazy, plus, it's not like he had anything to do today. Suddenly, the door opened and walked in the devil himself and came up to the bed. The jounin's eyes widen the sat up stretching his leg out like he was trying to fend off a beast.

"No! Back! Back!" Naruto gave a glare with a pout.

"I'm bored."

"Well that's too bad." Kakashi said, laying back down on his side, ignoring the other in the room.

"You have to be bored too! All you're doing is laying in bed!"

"No, I'm actually quite entertained."

"Come on! You're a jounin! You've gotta teach me somethin' cool!"

"Nope." Naruto growled.

"Fine, then I'll stay here until you agree!"

"Well you're gonna be here an awful long time." the blonde glared.

"I don't like you." the silver haired male turned over, returning the glare.

"Touche."

* * *

It had been only been about ten minutes, Kakashi was half asleep, about to fall into a lovely dream. Something about Iruka being a stripper, and well, you can guess the rest from there. Then, it started talking.

"Please teach me something cool! I'm so boooorrrrrrreeeeeddddd!" the jounin groaned.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pleeeeaaaassseee!"

"Fine! I'll teach you something!" Kakashi then reached into his pocket and Naruto's face lit up. A book was thrown at his feet. He looked at it for a moment before picking it up.

"Icha Icha Paradise?" he read out loud giving a questioning look.

"Yep, read this and you'll deferentially be the greatest ninja ever!"

"Really?!"

"Now go run along and read it." Naruto nodded and rushed out of the room.

*With Iruka-sensei*

All the chunin walking in their little group when the brunette just stopped, catching the others attention.

"What's wrong Iruka?" Izumo asked.

"I don't know...something feels...never mind." there was something wrong and he knew damn well it had to do with Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto was going to get into trouble and it was going to be all Kakashi's fault.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings:** **pregeninNaruto** , **motherlyIruka, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma, attempt at humor, other ships maybe added, rated T for language.**

Chapter 9

Naruto blushed. He sat at on the bench during recess with the book in both hands, eyes running across the pages, so interested. It didn't even cross his mind that it had nothing to do with justu.

 _'So this is how he's so strong...'_ the child thought, turning the page.

"What do you have there." Kotetsu asked, taking the book out of the blondes hands, looking at the page when a blush covered his entire face. "M-mr. U-uzumaki! Do you have no idea how much trouble you are in!"

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Kakashi asked bored. He sat in the chair across from the teachers desk with Naruto by his side. Kotetsu's eyes narrowed, slammed his hands on the desk.

"You should know every well why you're here! You gave a child porn!"

"Why are you claiming that I gave it to him? Maybe he stole it." Naruto growled looking up at the jounin.

"Is that even a question." the chunin asked "Knowing you, you probably gave him the book."

"I'm so hurt!" Kakashi's eyes went wide, offended.

"Naruto, will you please leave? You're no longer in trouble." the boys face lit up and he ran out of the room. Kotetsu looked at Kakashi again. "Kakashi, this is really low, even for you." the jounin sighed.

"I know, I know, but I can't take care of kids, especially not that one!" Kakashi looked down at the floor "What would Iruka do?"

"Yes, I can see your struggling so I'll give you something to help you." Kotetsu reached into his pocket and pulled out a book.

"How to become a good father." Kakashi read out loud, raising a visible eyebrow.

"Read this and it will probably help you with Naruto." the silver haired male nodded "Good, you can go now." he got out of the chair and walked out of the classroom. While walking he was thinking about how he will NOT read the book.

*With Iruka-sensei*

The brunette stopped again, again making everyone look at him. This time he knew, he knew something went wrong, and it was all Kakashi's fault.

"Izumo." Iruka said sternly, holding back his anger as best as he could.

"Yes Iruka?"

"Remind me to kick Kakashi's ass when I get back!"

* * *

 **pretty boring chapter  
**

 **hopefully they'll get more exciting:3**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next.**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings:** **pregeninNaruto** , **motherlyIruka, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma, attempt at humor, other ships maybe added, rated T for language.**

Chapter 10

"I'm hungry." was what the blonde child said to the pervert on the couch. Kakashi looked up from his book at the other with a lazy gaze.

"That's your problem."

"Huh?!"

"Go make yourself something. I'm busy." he did a dismissed motion with his hand. Naruto let out a growl.

"You have to be hungry too! You've been sitting there for the eight hours! We didn't even have breakfast!" the boy pointed a finger. Kakashi thought about it.

"Umm, now that you say it...I am a little hungry." he snapped his Icha Icha shut "How about some peanut butter and jelly?" the boy nodded in agreement. "Good, I'm glad you agree because I would have made it whether you liked it or not."

"Huh?!" the jounin ignore the younger and stood up walking into the kitchen.

 _'This can't be so hard.'_ he thought while getting out the materials _'I mean it has been awhile since I've cooked for myself, but it can't be that hard can it? Plus it's only peanut butter and jelly. I can do this I'm a jounin after all. S rank missions are harder than this.'_

 ***(does sponge bob narration) A Few Minutes Later*  
**

Entire Konaha fire department in front of the apartment complex. Genma, Raidou, Kakashi, Naruto, and Kotetsu stood and watched the fire men having to put out the flame in the kitchen. Kotetu's jaw was on the ground.

"Oh my Kami Kakashi, it was only a peanut butter and jelly." Genma said bluntly.

"I know! I know!" Kakashi panicked, digging his fingers into his skull "Oh Kami! Iruka is going to kill me!" Genma and Raidou nodded. Suddenly a firemen walked up to the silver haired jounin.

"We were able to stop the flame before it spread elsewhere. However, the kitchen needs some major repairs and the apartment is still full of toxic gases that will take a few months to clean out." Kakashi didn't even want to ask the question, but had to.

"And um, how much will this all cost?" his eyebrow twitched, fearing the answer. The man had to think.

"Oh I don't know, maybe around fifteen-thousand dollars at the least." Kakashi's eyes went wide.

"Fifteen thousand-" he fell backwards but Raidou caught him, putting him back onto his feet.

"At the least?! Come on man, you gotta understand! I'm just trying to take care of this kid. Can't you cut me some slack?"

"Oh wife gonna get ya?"

"Something like that yeah..."

"Well I'm sorry sir but I can't do anything about the price. You might wanna call your insurance company and talk to them." the jounin sighed, putting his head down.

"Yeah..." he whispered, the fireman walked away, Raidou padded the jounin's back.

"Please tell you have somewhere else to live." Kotetsu asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we could just live in my apartment for awhile."

* * *

The door creaked open and Naruto's face went up with fear. The place was a dumb! Cloths, trash, dirty dishes everywhere, bugs crawl pretty much out of everything it would make an Aburame feel at home, the lights or water didn't work. Was the place even suitable for human life?!

"Wow...I forgotten how bad this place was." Kakashi said shocked.

"Ya think..." Naruto mumbled.

"Well, lets get cleaning!" the blonde sighed, praying Iruka-sensei would return home very soon.

* * *

 **im not sure how much that would cost i just made up some bs price XD**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:D!**

 **thank you all for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings:** **pregeninNaruto** , **motherlyIruka, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma, attempt at humor, other ships maybe added, rated T for language.**

Chapter 11

While they were cleaning, Kakashi was going through some major nostalgia. Everything brought back memories that he's almost forgotten. Not all of them were good however. In fact, most were bad. Now he remembered why he didn't like coming here. He sighed. Naruto had given up on cleaning and was now chasing the insects on the floor. The jounin was able to get the lights and water working again thankfully.

The place was actually starting to look like a person could actually live here which was something that it hasn't looked like in a very long time. The males mind began to wonder. He thought about Iruka. Man, did he miss the brunette a lot. Naruto probably did too. Damn, if only he knew how to be a better parent. Things would be so much easier, but he was never trained for this. He's a jounin. No time during his training did somebody ever go "Hey you know you're going to have to take care of a kid someday." He's been saying this a lot, but he's not sure what he's going to do.

* * *

The apartment was finally all cleaned up, polished and insect free. Kakashi was amazed. It hasn't looked this good since the day he bought it which was a very long time ago. He'd finally cracked open that book Kotetsu gave him while Naruto was at school, finishing the whole thing. Now he was ready. Ready to be a good parent! Naruto sat at the table and was busy doing homework, well, does doodling on it count as doing your homework?

First chapter of the book was "Ask Questions"

 **Bond with your child, ask how life is going, ask how school was, ask certain things that they might not know and will catch their attention or interest them.**

Kakashi sat besides him "Hey buddy, how's it going?" Naruto gave him a dirty look from the corner of his eye.

"Good...I guess."

"Good, good! How was school?"

"Boring."

"Oh, but school is a time fo-"

"Why do you like Iruka-sensei?" the boy randomly asked.

"Why do I like Iruka-sensei?" he repeated.

"Yeah, why?"

"Um well...why do you ask?"

"Never mind." the blonde got up and walked away. Kakashi panicked.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Wait kid!" Naruto looked behind him over his shoulder. The jounin bit his lip underneath the mask. What else could he want to ask?! "Do you know how babies are made?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Um...no?"

"Do you want to?"

"Not really..." the boy then walked away into the extra bedroom that was now his bedroom.

"Dammit."

* * *

"You're shitty book didn't help." Kakashi said too Kotetsu who was behind the desk grading papers.

"It probably does work, you're just a shitty parent." the other stated equally blunt.

* * *

It was late out. Naruto and Kakashi just got done with dinner(they ordered out this time). They both ate in silence, since neither really had anything to talk about. Then then someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" the boy pounced up, running to the door. When he opened it, he gave confused expression. "Kotetsu-sensei? What are you doing here?" the chunin stepped in.

"Kakashi! I've got bad news!" the jounin quickly stood up.

"What is it? Is Iruka alright?!" he said in clear panic, eyes going wide.

"He's fine, but there mission has been extended, they won't be coming back for anther five months!" that's when, Naruto's little world began to come crashing down. Iruka-sensei...won't be coming home...for five months?! He said that he'll be back before he knew it! Hot tears ran down his whiskered cheeks, running into his room before slamming the door loudly, catching the older males attention. "I guess that I should have told you in private..." the chunin whispered.

"I'll try and talk with him." Kotetsu wasn't so down on that idea.

"You sure? Because I'll be gladly to-"

"No, no. I'll do it." the black haired male sighed.

"Alright then, I'll leave. Sorry for intruding." he said before walking away.

"It's fine." the jounin said softer than a whisper that the other probably didn't even hear him. He looked at the door to the boys room, letting out a sigh of his own. He was equally disappointed. What the actual hell. Five months? What kind of mission is this? Five months to him seems pretty long, but for a child, it must seem like an eternity. The jounin took a deep breath in before approaching the door. Naruto buried his face into the pillow, trying to suppress the sobs, though, it didn't seem to be working out so well.

 _'Shinobi don't cry!_ _ _Shinobi don't cry!__ _Shinobi don't cry!_ _Shinobi do not cry!'_ he repeated to his self, but that only made him cry harder. The door slowly creaked open. He didn't even have to look up from his pillow.

"Go away." the child mumbled. Though instead of leaving, the bed started to dip, meaning someone was sitting on it with him. He got mad. "Go away!" Naruto tried to through a punch, but was stopped by the jounin. Kakashi looked at him dead in the eye.

"Look, I get it, you like Iruka-sensei much better than me, and I don't blame you. I know, I'm a terrible parent, I can't even take care of myself. It's a fact that we both hate each other. However, were stuck together until Iruka-sensei gets back." the way he said it wasn't angry, just straight forward. "And even then, I'm still going to be in the picture because I love your sensei a lot, that's a fact. I don't know why you don't like me, but we just have to try to get along, for his sake." Naruto's eyes were as big as moons. He looked down after the older let go of his fist, sniffling.

"Can't you do anything to make him come back sooner? You're a jounin." Kakashi sighed.

"If I could, I would have done it by now." the silver haired male, looked over at the boy next to him, he ruffled the boys hair "I miss him as much as you do, please try to remember that." Naruto nodded slightly, avoiding eye contact. The jounin's eye curved into a 'U'. "Thank you. You should also stop crying and sleep, I'm sure Iruka-sensei wouldn't want you to cry, now would he?" the boy didn't respond, just laid down, back facing the jounin. Kakashi pulled the covers up over the boy before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Naruto had so many mixed emotions swirling inside of him like a whirlpool. He wants Iruka-sensei to come home so badly. It's been so weird without him being around. All he wants is someone to give him a hug, Iruka-sensei preferably. He even missed the lectures with the scary motherly voice.

The only reason he hates Kakashi was because of _him._ Yes him. Kami, if the blonde ever came across _him_ again he'll be sure that _he_ gets more than last time. Though, Kakashi seemed a lot different than _him. He_ never tried to comfort him when the blonde cried. Maybe it's time he does actually start to trust Kakashi. For Iruka-sensei.

* * *

 **"THERE'S A WAR BETWEEN THE VANITIES BUT ALL I SEE IS YOU AND ME THE FIGHT FOR YOU IS ALL IVE EVER KNOWN SO COME COME HOME"-Come Home by OneRepublic**

 **i was listening to this song and immediately thought of this song so it will probably be mentioned at some point XD  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings:** **pregeninNaruto** , **motherlyIruka, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma, attempt at humor, other ships maybe added, rated T for language, characters maybe OOC.**

Chapter 12

"Ugh!" Kakashi groaned randomly landing on his side in the living room. Everything seemed so boring. The kid was even doing homework! So he couldn't tease the blonde because if Iruka was here, the jounin would be beat upside the head. The brunette would say something along the lines of "Education is more important than goofing off". Something along that line.

Naruto crawled over to the man on the floor, prepping his elbows on the side of the older males head, leaning over slightly "Hey Kakashi-sensei," he said.

"Um?" Kakashi looked up at the boy with his uncover eye.

"How old are you?"

"Ancient." was all he answered with. Naruto laughed.

"Come on, you're not that old!"

"No, no, it's true. Have you learned about the people who first came to this land almost a thousand years ago?" the kid nodded "I was one of those people, yup. I'm as old as time." the blonde giggled.

"Seriously! How old are you?" Kakashi had to think.

"Umm..." he counted on his fingers, mumbling some stuff "Well, would you look at that." he said, Naruto raised an eyebrow "It appears that I've forgotten." the pre-genin let out a groan and fell backwards.

"You're so useless!" he said in a teasing way. Kakashi chuckled.

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Soooooommmmmeeeettthhhiiiinnggg!" Naruto dragged out, going back over to the table.

"Wwwwwwhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaattttt?" the jounin mimicked. The kid rolled his eyes.

"For an old man, you sure don't act your age." Kakashi made a hurt sound that was obviously fake, twisting his body around to face the boy, placing a hand on his heart.

"I'm so hurt! I thought you said I wasn't that old!"

"Well I changed my mind!" the blonde started writing on a piece of paper. Kakashi got up and looked over the boys shoulder.

"Whatcha writing there?" Naruto quickly covered up the paper with his body, giving a pout.

"Nothing!" the jounin raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"Okay." he said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah!" the blonde reached into his backpack and pulled out papers, walking into the kitchen. "Kakashi-sensei! These are papers about parent teacher night at my school tomorrow." the jounin took the papers, examining them before letting out a groan.

"Ugh, seven-thirty to eight? But tomorrows Friday." Kakashi whined. Is this really what being an adult is like? He sighed "I have to go?" Naruto nodded.

"Everyone's parents gotta go I think." the boy said walking back to the living room, Kakashi followed.

"You think?" Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah."

"What will I need to do at this "parent teacher conference"?" the boy shrugged again.

"I don't know, have a conference?"

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Well I don't know either! Why are you asking me anyway!"

"Because I literally don't know how to be an adult."

"You're telling me." Naruto mumbled, picking up his pencil and continuing his work. Kakashi crossed his arms and thought for a few minutes before smirking.

"Wait a minute," the blonde looked up "If this something for parents then does that mean you see me as your father?" Naruto blushed.

"No! No! It's also for guardians! And that's what you are! My guardian!" the jounin chuckled.

"M'kay, whatever you say." Kakashi closed his eye and it went silent for a few minutes until he opened his visible eye "I don't believe you."

"Well believe it old man!"

* * *

 **okay okay so what i meant in the last chapter was "** **i was listening to this song and immediately thought of this fanfic so it will probably be mentioned at some point" i said something else and i confused even myself XD  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings:** **pregeninNaruto** , **motherlyIruka, mentions of mpreg, men can get pregnant without question, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma, attempt at humor, other ships maybe added, rated T for language, characters maybe OOC.**

Chapter 13

"Sir, sir," the principal said shaking the jounin's shoulder. After the fiftieth attempt, the other finally jerked awake.

"What? I'm sorry, I blacked out." Kakashi muttered letting out a yawn, stretching his arms. Not really caring he's in a meeting with the principal. Kotetsu stood behind the principal and shook his head.

The female principal's eye twitched "Yes, I can tell. Anyway, as I was saying-"

"Like, maybe if you made this meeting a bit more interesting then-"

"You're son, Naruto, has been-"

"Wait, wait, hold up, son?"

"Yes, aren't you the responsible parent of this child?" maybe she shouldn't have said "responsible" because this man was clearly far from it.

"No, I'm not. I am not the "responsible parent" of that."

"Naruto?" the principal raised an eyebrow as she pointed to a photo of the blonde on her desk.

"Yeah," Kakashi said tapping the photo "That." he wasn't even trying to be mean, he just didn't know any other word for the boy besides "that" and "it". "This," he pointed to his dick "Didn't make that." the women rubbed her temples, sighing. She's dealt with a lot of irresponsible parents/guardians, but this one, this one takes the cake.

"Like I was saying, _Naruto_ has been causing a lot of problems lately in class." the jounin shrugged.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Kotetsu face palmed himself.

"Talk to him, say something that will get him to talk. Something might be bothering him." Kakashi thought about what he could do. He stood up from the chair.

"I'll do what I can." the silver haired male said in a very responsible, father like, tone. Kotetsu and the principal smiled. Maybe he finally got it.

"I'm grateful you will." the principal and the jounin shook hands. Kakashi bowed before exiting the office.

 _'I'm proud of ya Hatake, I'm proud of you.'_ Kotetsu nodded and smiled.

 **Next Week  
**

The principal's and Kotetsu's eyebrows twitched. Kakashi was yet again called in for a meeting about Naruto's behavior in school and the man had the audacity to fall asleep yet again!

"Sir!" the women pushed on the jounin's shoulder, almost making him fall over. The jounin jerked awake.

"What? I'm sorry I-"

"Yeah, yeah! You blacked out! Whatever! Naruto's behavior still hasn't improved! In fact I'm one-hundred percent sure it's worsened! Did you even talk to him?"

"Yes!" Kakashi defend.

"Well...what did you say?!" the silver haired male was about to open to say something.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Stop acting up in school." was all he said when he came home from the meeting._

 _"Okay." the blonde shrugged._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

"That doesn't matter! I still talked to him!" at this point, the women's ears were steaming.

"You are the worst par-"

"Excuse me, excuse me," the jounin interrupted "Before you go on, I would like to ask you something? Something a little personal." the principal raised an eyebrow "When was the last time you got laid?" Kotetsu, along with the principal's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Excuse-"

"I'm just saying, you seem a little uptight lately, so you might wanna, I don't know, have sex to let out some of that stress. I mean I haven't had sex in-" the women stood up.

"You!" she yelled "Out of my office immediately!" Kakashi's eyes went wide.

"What did I say?"

"Security!" suddenly, two chunin came rushing in and started pulling the jounin out of his seat. Of course he tried to fight his the grip the jounin had on his arms.

"The last time you probably had sex was when the first hokage was born bitch!" Kakashi shouted as he was pulled out of the room. The women inhaled deeply.

"I never want to see that man ever again. If he comes onto or is caught on this property he is trespassing and will be charged." she said to Kotetsu. "And one more thing, if Naruto's behavior does NOT improve in three days, I will report him to the children services and Naruto will live with a foster family. That man clearly cannot even take care of himself never the less a child." the chunin's eyes went wide.

"No! Mrs. Po! Please understand! Kakashi is just looking after Naruto, Naruto is technically Iruka's son. Iruka and Kakashi are going out, that's why Kakashi is watching over Naruto. Please don't report him. He's just a clueless person trying to figure out how to be a good parent."

"Wait! That's Iruka-sensei's boyfriend? HIM?!" her voice was full of shock. Kotetsu laughed and nodded. That was pretty much everyone's reaction. "Ugh, and I thought my best teacher had better taste than that." she shook her head, putting her hands on her hips "What could he see in such a man."

"There's much more to him then you saw today, I promise." Kotetsu assured. Mrs. Po only let out a sigh.

"Fine, I believe you. I'll give him a month. If Naruto's behavior does not improve in a month, I am going to child services and Naruto will stay with a foster family until Iruka-sensei returns from his mission." the black haired chunin nodded.

"Yes ma'am." he was about to exit the room, but was stopped.

"Kotetsu-sensei, I need to ask you something." he looked over his shoulder.

"Umm?"

"If Naruto is not that mans son, but he's Iruka's, then, who's his father?" her eyes suddenly went wide "No, please tell me he's not _his_ son." Kotetsu's eyes went equally went wide, suddenly feeling a bitterness in his mouth.

"No, no, definitely not. Naruto is the fourth hokage's son, Iruka is his adoptive parent." her head nodded. She sometimes forgets that because of how close Iruka and Naruto are. How the brunette constantly nags on the blondes, you could almost mistake them for a mother and son. That made her smile slightly.

"Alright, thank you. You may leave now." Kotetsu nodded and went out the door. He let out a long sigh when the door was fully shut.

 _'You fucked up bad Hatake. Really bad.'_

* * *

 **"child services"...idek XD i just made that up. im not even sure if that's a thing xD  
**

 **i think we can all agree that Kakashi needs parenting 101**

 **AND YES I HAD TO ADD MPREG BECAUSE MPREG IS THE ONLY REASON I GET UP IN THE MORNING**

 **okay that's exaggerated but i love mpreg XD**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you all in the next!**

 **thank you all for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings:** **pregeninNaruto** , **motherlyIruka, mentions of mpreg, men can get pregnant without question, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma, attempt at humor, other ships maybe added, rated T for language, characters maybe OOC.**

Chapter 14

"WHAT?!" the jounin shouted as he read the letter he received from the school. Take Naruto away?! If he doesn't change his behavior at school?! In a month?! Shit! Was what he said really that bad?! "I need a beer." he mumbled to himself. Getting up from the couch, going to the fridge, getting out a nice cold beer and popping it open once back on the couch. Before he could take a sip, Naruto appeared.

"What's that?" the blonde asked innocently.

"Beer."

"Can I try some?" the silver haired male shrugged.

"I guess." he took the cap of the beer and poured a little inside, then handing it to the pre-genin. Naruto smelled it and looked at it funny before raising it to his lips.

 **With Iruka-sensei**

The group was walking when the brunette just stopped. He had that feeling again. Naruto was doing what he wasn't suppose to and Kakashi was okay with it. One of the chunin got totally pissed.

"My Kami Iruka! You've stopped seventeen times at the very least! Why don't you use that motherly instinct to some use huh?! Like telling use where the-" Izumo quickly covered the males mouth.

"Shhh! Are you crazy! The one thing you never do, and I mean NEVER, is ruffle a mother hens feathers! Are you asking for a death wish?!" because Kakashi was.

 **Back With Kakashi and Naruto**

The blonde drank the alcohol, getting a good taste, and then his face got all scrunched up in disgust, spitting out the little bit of taste.

"Ew! That's gross! Why do adults like that stuff?!" Kakashi shrugged.

"Adults are strange."

"Yeah, I've learned that from you."

"Don't be so bitter," the jounin started making the hand sign for him to go away "Now go fetch me something to eat." the blonde let out a groan, but left anyway. Kakashi thought that being a parent wasn't so bad, he could tell the boy to do whatever he wanted and he'd do it. It was like having a little mini butler. Naruto soon came back with some chips. "Thank you." he turned on the TV. Naruto pouted.

"Why do you wear a mask?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Habit I suppose."

"Why did it become a habit? Do you not like the way you look?" the jounin shrugged again.

"I don't honestly care how I look or what people think of me." Naruto nodded silently. He was about to walk away when Kakashi stopped him. "Hey kid," the copy-nin said as he shut off the TV. The blonde looked over his shoulder. "Why have you been actin' up in school?" the pregenin shrugged.

"I don't know." Kakashi knew that was a lie.

"I think you do." he said, prepping his elbows on his knees "Does it have to do with Iruka-sensei?"

"No!" the blonde answered quickly "That's not the reason!"

"Oh really? Then what's the problem?" Naruto looked at the ground.

"I can't tell you..."

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"Just tell me kid." Kakashi deadpanned. The blonde didn't want to, but he felt the pressure behind his eyes. Tears started running down his cheeks. He doesn't like being in these sort of situations. Having to tell someone what he's feeling, a complete stranger. He barely even knows the jounin. It doesn't make him feel comfortable. The blonde tried whipping away the tears with his wrist, that however was useless because more just came down. The silver haired male went into complete panic mode. His ninja instincts coming into play. Similar to when an S rank mission went horribly wrong. "No, no! Shh! Shh! I'm sorry! I didn't- I mean! I don't know! What the hell is wrong?!" the way he was yelling only made Naruto start to sob harder. The jounin's breaths were short and staggered, along with his heart beat, his body was shaking horribly, he had no idea what to do. He pinched his temples, he needs to calm down. Him getting all nervous was not helping the situation.

 _'Dammit Hatake! Find those parent instincts somewhere deep down inside of you!'_ the jounin tried to think of what Iruka would do. He knew what the brunette would say, but didn't know how react that.

"Look," was all he said "It's been a long day for the both of us. Let's just call it tonight. We'll talk in the morning." Naruto nodded and walked away to the bathroom to wash his face, plus get ready for bed.

Kakashi walked into the kitchen, siting at the table, with his one elbow on the surface holding his head as he brushed his fingers through his silver locks. His whole body was still shaking and heart beat was still bumping faster than it should. It doesn't matter how many missions he's been on, what he's been through, what happened right now, was the scariest that's ever happened to him.

* * *

 **pointless and embarrassing story time XD!**

 **i was taking a really, really big test that's a really big deal at my school. everyone, my family and teachers were depending on me to pass this which actually put me under a lot of pressure because i feel like if i fail then i lost all their trust and faith in me. i was just sitting there, taking the test, when i started feeling tears running down my cheeks mostly cause i was thinking things like _'im going to fail, my teachers and family are going to be so disappointed in me'_ . then, when i asked to submit my test(after checking it a million times), i just burst out crying once it was fully submitted(i cry over ever emotion i swear). this was so embarrassing because im a very ugly crier i won't lie XD i felt so bad for my teacher because he had to put up with me but he gave me a hug :3 **

**then when i got to lunch i started crying harder because i was so embarrassed about what happened xD**

 **however, i felt better once talking about Naruto :3**

 **pointless and embarrassing story time over!  
**

 **i know no one cares but i really wanted to talk about it XD**

 **so just a question to all you reading:**

 **have any of you maybe had an embarrassing story where you just started crying? maybe over a test or something else?  
**

 **if so feel free to comment :3**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you all in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warnings:** **pregeninNaruto** , **motherlyIruka, mentions of mpreg, men can get pregnant without question, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma, attempt at humor, other ships maybe added, rated T for language, characters maybe OOC.**

Chapter 15

Not knowing what to do in a tight situation is a ninjas worst nightmare. Even if he said they'd talk in the morning, they didn't. The kid got up and went to school, probably wanting to avoid conversation. Kakashi wasn't even sure if the blonde made himself breakfast. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temples. He's not sure what to do and that pissed him off.

* * *

Naruto didn't know why he just started randomly crying. Maybe because he was put in such a tough place he didn't know what else to do. He really didn't want to go home today. Kakashi-sensei will probably want to talk and he doesn't want to talk. All day he's been gloomy. Just wanting the world to end fully since it was just ending slowly.

This has been the worst year, months, weeks, and days of his life. He hates his new home, misses his sensei, and has to live with his sensei's boyfriend that he barely knows anything about. The world ending faster would just ease the pain. If Iruka-sensei was here, then the brunette would hug him and whisper comforting words. The thought almost sounded like heaven.

Since he was gloomy, he did no work that was given out. Kotetsu-sensei found out and was really angry, saying all the work he didn't do was homework and due tomorrow. Naruto didn't care, he's not doing it. Who cares, who cares if he fails, the worlds ending anyway.

"Naruto," the black haired sensei said sternly "I am so disappointed in you, and so would Iruka-sensei. I don't care if he's not here, you can't just do things and expect to get away with them just because he's not here. Everything that you have done will be reported to him once he returns." the blonde didn't even care "I want every last bit of work completed and handed into me by tomorrow or you will have detention for two weeks. Understood?" Naruto nodded "Good, you are dismissed."

* * *

Kakashi sat at the table riding his favorite book, but wasn't really paying attention to the words. The kid was at the table with a bunch of homework in front of him, though just stared at it. Kotetsu called him earlier and told him all the details.

"Why don't you do start that so you don't have detention." he reasoned.

"Doesn't matter, the worlds ending anyway." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What's with you? You've been so weird since yesterday." Naruto could feel the tears pressing the back of his eyes. Why won't they just leave him alone?

"I don't wanna talk about it." he croaked out.

"No." Kakashi said sternly, putting the book down "We're talking about this right now."

"I don't want to." the blonde could feel the tears running down his cheeks."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Come on."

"Please no."

"Just tell me what's wrong." Naruto was so annoyed and stressed that he just snapped.

"Because I hate everything! I hate this apartment! I hate this year! And now that I think about it more! All this started because of you! You just had to come into my sensei's life and ruin everything! You probably don't even love him! You're just like _**him**_! And I hate you! I hate you more than I hate this village and everyone in it! I even hate Iruka-senesi because he left me alone with you! I hope I never see either of your faces again!" the blonde shouted before running out the door.

"Naruto!" Kakashi tried to keep up with the kid, but wasn't able too. He'd lost him. The jounin wanted to run after him, but knows the blonde only needs some space. He decided to call Kotetsu and ask him to come over. For some odd reason, his heart felt extremely heavy.

* * *

"He said that?!" Kotetsu said astound, Kakashi nodded slowly, barely speaking. "Kami, I never thought Naruto would ever say that about Iruka. Why didn't you go after him?" the jounin shrugged.

"I figured he could use some space." the black haired male sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Well, you should have went after him, but I could see where your coming from. Anyway, I think I might have found out why he's been acting this way. In a couple of months, there's a test that determines whether you move up to the next level. Six-hundred is the highest, and Naruto use to always get at least a two-hundred which is failing. However, Iruka helped him a lot and he got a four-hundred and one he passed for the first time. He might be stresses over that. Dammit, I should have never given him that homework... I'm such and idiot."Kotetsu started hitting his himself with his palm.

"Don't blame yourself." was all Kakashi said.

"You too. I think that's only half of the reason he's mad and upset plus stressed. He's feeling very emotionally unbalanced at the moment. That's a lot for a kid." the jounin nodded.

"I know..." the room went silent for a moment before Kakashi stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Gonna go look for the kid. Iruka will beat my ass if he finds he'd been kidnapped." Kotetsu smiled, knowing that the other really did care.

"Alright, if you find him, tell him that I'll tell Iruka nothing, my lips are sealed." Kakashi nodded.

"Any idea where he would be?"

"Check the hokage statue and if not there, then the ramen place."

"Gotcha." was all the copt-nin said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Naruto sat with his legs brought to his chest, burying his face in his knees. He was at the hokage statue, the place he always goes when he's angry. Though, he wasn't really angry. Well, he was, now he's just sad. There's no way he could go back now. He'll have to runaway. Maybe to the Star village. He here's there's good ramen there. That sounds like a plan. Leave the village, got to the star, then change his name to Nolt. Sounds good.

"Hey." the voice made him jump almost ten feet in the air. He turned around and saw the jounin. Guilt started coming back. He looked away. "Why didn't you come home? It's late out."

"...I thought you didn't want me to come back...so I was going to runaway..." he mumbled.

"What? Of course I wanted you back."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"More hurt than mad I would say." Naruto pouted sadly, resting his cheek deeper on his knee.

"Iruka-sensei would be mad..."

"Yeah, he would." Kakashi sat down next to the blonde.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Called Kotetsu, asked him."

"Did you tell him what I said?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," he said slowly "Now Iruka-sensei's going to know...He'll be really disappointed and mad..."

"Actually, Kotetsu said he'd let you off. He won't tell Iruka anything."

"Really?!"

"Yup." Naruto was happy for a minutes, then he was sad again. "Now, I'm going to ask and don't have to answer, but, I want to hear from you why you're acting this way." the blonde was debating whether to say something or not.

"Because..." he started "I miss Iruka-sensei so, so, so much, and wish he was here really bad. Everyone thinks I've been acting bad all because he's gone, but I just want to forget about the exam. I'm going to fail and everyone's going to laugh at me, just like they always do, and I'll be the only kid to fail, like always. Then Iruka-sensei will be angry and disappointed. I don't want him made at me." he whispered, feeling a tear go over his nose.

"Y'know, if you say you're going to fail then you probably are. Just think positive."

"You sound like every teacher ever..."

"Well, what would Iruka-sensei say?" Naruto shrugged.

"Don't know, that's why I need him here."

"Yeah...I miss him too...a lot...too much..." it was true. Kakashi wanted to cry too, but had to stay strong. Naruto curled him to his side, looking up at him with big watery blue eyes.

"You know what I said wasn't true, right?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, we all say things we don't mean when we're angry."

"You know that I'm really, really sorry right?" the jounin nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

"You're actually pretty cool...but only a little bit." Kakashi laughed slightly, pulling the boy closer.

"But if you had to runaway somewhere, where would you go?"

"Umm, I was thinking the star village. They've got a lot of ramen and it's suppose to be good. What about you Kakashi-sensei? Where would you go?" Kakashi had to think.

"I don't know actually. I've never really thought about it. I love Konaha too much to leave."

"Yeah, I think I do too..." he nuzzled closer to the jounin. "Y'know, when we were talking earlier, before I yelled at you, you actually sounded kinda like a dad."

"Did I really?" he felt the blonde nod. He smirked "So, you think of me as your dad?" he teased.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" the kid buried his face in the jonin's side. Kakashi ruffled his hair and chuckled.

"You'll warm up to the idea soon enough."

"Yeah right! Don't count on it buddy!" his voice was muffled because his face was still in the jounin's side, but pointed a finger. Kakashi chuckled again.

"But on a serious note Naruto," the boy looked up "Why are you so protective over Iruka-sensei? And who is "him"?" the blonde looked down.

"Well..."

* * *

 **i don't think there is a start village but oh well XD  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next :)!**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


End file.
